A Chilly Winter Murder
by spikeluver89
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Adam Carter was murdered at his girlfriend's sweet 16. When a disturbing piece of evidence is brought to the team, they reopen the case. Will the new evidence be enough to catch the culpirt? Takes place in no particular time in S2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my other new story. I had this idea come to me one night and I need to write it down. Not sure when I'll get to update when I have a bunch of stories that needs to be finished. But I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. They belong to their owners and I only own the characters that weren't mentioned in the series at all. **

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

_December 18, 1995-Santa Baby-Madonna_

_The noise in the kitchen didn't go unnoticed as the music on the radio was blaring Christmas music. _

"_Sara you don't want to be late" a woman yelled upstairs. A girl with dirty blonde hair runs downstairs as she get into the kitchen, wearing warm clothes. She appears to be seventeen years old. _

"_You're not going to be freezing in that are you?" _

"_Mom, I think I know how to dress in the winter" she replied, reaching for her camera. _

_Her mother sighed as Sara poured milk into a glass and drank it. _

"_Mom, where's my other sneaker?" Blake, Sara's older brother called out from the other room. _

"_Did you try in your room? And make sure Katie is up and Sara don't forget to meet me and your sister at the dress store today. We still need to get you a dress for February" her mom reminded her. _

"_I don't understand why even bother having a sweet sixteen for her. It's going to be pointless and boring" Sara protested. _

"_Honey, this is for your sister and it was her idea remember? Besides, I already told you that you can bring your boyfriend" her mom said. _

"_Morning," Adam said walking through the backdoor and kissing Sara on the lips. Adam and Sara have been together for almost a year now and counting until their one year anniversary._

"_I know Mom and I got to go, I'll see you later" Sara said, grabbing her jacket and her schoolbag. After Sara and Adam left the house, they got into his car and started the drive to school. _

"_Your mother still at it about next week?" he asked. _

"_Yep and I'm glad I didn't have to go through with it" she said. _

"_Don't jinx yourself otherwise you will be in your sister's place" he said. _

"_Very funny" she said sarcastically. The couple pulled up at school awhile later and after Adam locked his car, the couple walked inside the school, with Sara holding on to her camera and checking it to see if it's still in shape. _

"_I swear you love that thing more than me" he said. _

"_Don't worry babe, it's for my photography class" she said as Sara snuggled closer in Adam's arms. _

_Two months later, it was the early hours of the evening in the inside of the catering hall laid a body on the second floor. The body turned out to be Adam, downed in a tuxedo and his body was faced up. There was a small pool of blood around his head and his brown eyes were lifeless._

_A detective sighed as he walks in storage carrying a box and places it on the shelf and walks away. The box reads:_

_**Carson, A. **__along with his case number and it sits on the shelf, waiting to collect dust. _

15 years later…

November 14th 2003

Lilly is sitting at her desk doing some paperwork when a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties/early thirties walking into homicide. She looked up and saw the girl looking around with a confused look on her face.

"Can I help you with something?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you guys do the old murder jobs right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm Detective Rush" Lilly said.

"I'm Sara Moore and I was wondering if I can get your help on something" she said.

"You know something about a murder?" Lilly asked as she led Sara to her desk.

"Well, I'm getting married in a few weeks and I need to get closure on a murder" she said.

"Who was the victim?" Lilly asked, taking out her pen and pad.

"Adam Carson. He was murdered at my sister's sweet 16 that night. It was two months after Christmas that it happened. He was a senior in high school while I was a sophomore." Sara said.

"Did you know what happened?"

"Not really, he went to go use the restroom, I thought he got lost going there so I looked for him and that's when I saw his body. I know it sounds bad but in true honesty, it wasn't what you think. I was hoping you know what happened maybe take another look" she said.

"Do you have anything that we can take a look at?" Lilly asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I was packing up my apartment since after the wedding, I'll be moved in with my fiancé, I was going through pictures the other day and found my sister's sweet 16 pictures that I took" Sara replied, rummaging through her bag.

"I was looking at them when I found this" she said showing Lilly the picture. It was a picture of Adam at the bottom of the staircase, dead.

"I don't understand how anyone could do that" Sara said.

"You think that someone who killed him also took this picture?"

"To be honest, I didn't notice the pictures up until yesterday. Whoever did this must've had some reason to take a picture of his dead body" Sara replied.

"We can try and take another look" Lilly said.

"Thank you so much. It's just with the wedding coming up and all it is bringing back old memories. Sometimes, I do think that it would be different if Adam was alive. Maybe now this time, I can get some closure on his death and move on" Sara said.

**A/n: Short I know, but I do promise you that the chapters will be a bit longer than this and also that it'll probably be around twelve chapters like the last one. **

**Next story I do promise it'll be a Lilly/Scotty pair. I need to think of a good plot though. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. I don't even own the music; they belong to the artists that are mentioned in this story. I only own the victim and his family and friends. **

**A little note: Just so you know that the place of the murder happened at the girlfriend's sister's sweet 16. I didn't have enough room to fit it in the summary. Hope that clears it up!**

**Chapter 2**

"Seventeen year old Adam Carter, found dead from a fall at the bottom of the stairs at the Chateau in February of 95" Scotty said, reading from the file in storage.

"Cops said that Sara found the body only after fifteen minutes after he died" Lilly said.

"No one was around when he fell?" John asked.

"Nope only whoever did and took this picture" she replied, handing Boss the photo.

"It said here that he was invited to Katie's Sweet 16 that night, only was there for a couple of hours before he went to the restroom" Scotty said.

"Only to never come back" John said.

"Either it was an accidental death, so the report say or someone meant to do it" Lilly said.

"Nick and Will are talking to Sara's mother who remembers that night" John said.

"Then I guess Scotty and I will go talk to Sara's sister" Lilly said as the three of them headed back upstairs.

"I haven't heard of Adam since he died" Elle said at her home later that afternoon. She is in her mid fifties, light brown hair with a little gray.

"Can you tell us what you remember from that night?" Nick asked.

"Well, I do remember how I found out. Sara came running into the room in tears, screaming that Adam was dead. I didn't believe her at first until I saw the police showing up. I was too busy trying to see if everything went right for Katie that night" she replied.

"Was your husband around for that night?"

"He was in and out of our lives since work called him away a lot. He's lucky enough to be around for Sara's wedding" she said.

"Have she and Adam ever had relationship troubles?" Will asked.

"Sometimes but it happens with every couple. But for some weird reason, Katie didn't approve the relationship" she said.

"How so?"

"Well, Katie looked up to Sara rather than Blake. However, there was this one time when we were setting the invites for her party" she said.

_Flashback_

_Hungary like a Wolf-Duran Duran_

"_Okay so we got Joan, Alex, Taylor and Brad" Katie said in her room, talking to Sara. Elle is walking up the stairs with laundry and is putting the towels away. _

"_Kat, you would be fine if Adam can come right?" Sara asked. _

"_Why would he want to be at my party?" Katie asked. _

"_Well he is pretty much part of the family for the past few months now and I thought you like him" Sara replied. _

"_He's not that bad of a guy or anything it's just well, I don't know why he should come. He's always around you" she said. _

"_That's not true, he does have a home you know" Sara said. _

"_Not my fault you never got a sweet 16" Katie said snidely. _

"_What the hell is your damn problem? Is it wrong that my boyfriend should be invited to your party?" Sara said angrily. _

"_This is my party, not yours. It's not my fault that you never got a sweet 16. Maybe if you spend less time with your boyfriend, you would've been helping me out" Katie said. Sara took one last look at her before storming out of the room, with Elle, watching her daughter's retreating back. _

_End of flashback_

"I thought Katie liked him" Elle said, finishing her story.

"Does your daughter still live in town?" Nick asked.

"She lives in downtown Philly. She is the maid of honor of Sara's wedding so she's busy with that right now" she replied.

Lilly and Scotty walked into a lawyer's office where they saw a girl sitting at a desk. She looked like to be in her early to mid twenties and was on the phone. She had long blonde hair and wore nice clothes. She looked up as she saw that the two detectives were walking over towards her.

"I got to go" she said in the phone as she hung up. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Katie Moore?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Detectives Rush, Valens homicide" Lilly said, as they flashed their badges.

"Homicide?" she said.

"We're looking into Adam Carter's murder" Scotty said.

"Really?" she asked.

"You sound surprised" Lilly stated.

"I thought that he took a wrong step and fell down the wrong way. I didn't think he would be murdered" Katie said.

"New evidence came up" Lilly said.

"Do you remember what you were doing the night he died, since it was your birthday party" Scotty asked.

"I was in the hall talking to a few friends when Sara left the hall to look for him that was around a few minutes after he left the room" she replied. "My sister asked you to look into his murder, did she?"

"Yeah" Scotty replied.

Katie sighed before she stood up from her chair. "I had a feeling that she did that. She loved him more than anything."

"What makes you say that?" Lilly asked.

"Don't get me wrong but he was a nice guy but…"

"But what?"

"There was something about him, I couldn't place. I don't know what though, but a few months before he died, he came over to the house. I was home and I overheard them talking…

_Flashback_

_Time-Hootie and the Blowfish_

_Adam and Sara were in the living room, watching TV and books sprawled everywhere. Katie walks downstairs into the kitchen where she overhears the two of them talking. _

"_So are we going to be hanging out tomorrow with Annie right?" Sara asked. _

"_I can't I have to go to that thing, remember?" he replied. _

"_Yeah I forgot. You don't mind going to see him every week?" _

"_Not really I mean it does help out with what I've been through recently but it's still not the same" he said sadly. _

"_Well you still got your mother and you still got me" she said. _

"_I know that's what I love about you" he said as he snuggled closer to her while Katie is silently watching them with a confused look on her face. _

_End of flashback_

"Did you ask Sara what were they talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Please, she would've kicked my ass if she knew I eavesdropped in on their conversation. I've done that almost too many times" Katie replied.

"If you have any more information, just let us know" Scotty said handing her his card.

"Detectives, it seemed that Sara wanted this case to close right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you say that?" Lilly said.

"I don't know, there was something going on with those two, I didn't know what" Katie said.

**A/n: Here's the second chapter. Don't mind me if I switch up the music for this story, I sometimes remember the songs from the nineties and a little from each decade so I'll be focusing on music from the nineties and a bit from the eighties. **

**I'll update next week. Not sure when since college and work are making me busy. **

**Don't forget to review on the way out and thanks for the alerts and review I've gotten so far!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. I only own the victim and his family and friends and not to mention two furry things with four legs and the purr and lick each other constantly. **

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe you're opening up Adam's case" Adam's mother Florence said.

"Something new came up" Will said.

"Well what was it?" she asked.

"Someone apparently took a photo of his dead body before police came" Lilly replied.

"Who would do such a thing?" she said.

"We're not sure yet but maybe you could help us" he said.

"I'll try my best" Florence said sadly.

"Where were you the night he died?" Lilly asked.

"At the dance studio where I had to take his younger sister, Rebecca that night for jazz lessons. We came home around eight since we had gotten take out prior before coming home and there was a cop car outside the house who told us the news" she replied.

"I'm assuming you didn't take it well" Will said.

"Detective, I was coming to terms with my husband's death at that time, and trying my best to raise two kids and it wasn't easy" she said.

"Now someone mentioned that Adam was seeing someone the one night he was hanging out with Sara, do you remember what he was talking about?"

"Oh yes, he was seeing a grief counselor once a week. He took his dad's death really hard" she said.

"Was there anyone that didn't like Adam?" Will asked.

"Not that I can recall. Now that you mentioned it, in school there was this one kid at school. I remember him telling me about the events that happened….

_Flashback_

_Elton John-Goodbye Yellow Brick Road_

"_Adam, honey is everything alright?" Florence asked her son late one night._

"_Mom, I told you it went fine" he replied a bit harshly. _

"_Something tells me that I don't believe it" she pointed out. _

_He remained quiet until he looked up at his mother. "Joe told me that next week is our last session" he said. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_Yeah apparently his job is being transferred out of state, so he said" Adam said bitterly. _

"_But he was suppose to help you cope with Dad's death" she said. _

"_I know and he has been helping but I don't know" he said sadly. _

"_We'll find somewhere else to go. I know we haven't been expecting this but I know that you'll be okay" she said, hugging her son. _

_End of flashback_

"That happened a month before Adam died, my husband died, five months prior and dealing with both their deaths wasn't easy" she said.

"But you've managed to deal with it" Vera said.

"In time I did, but sometimes, you can't forget the ones you love" Florence said.

"Turns out that the counselor Joe Sanderson was leaving Philly before Adam died for Cherry Hill" Will said to the group.

"Do you know is he's alive?" Lilly asked.

"Died from a drunk driving accident back in '98" he replied.

"We could try talking to his sister, to see what she knew" Lilly said.

"She came in just awhile ago, talking to Scotty and Nick in the other room" Will said.

Rebecca Carter is twenty seven years old with long blonde hair and hazel eyes and has grown since 1995.

"My brother and Sara were almost the perfect couple when he was alive" she said.

"What makes you say that?" Scotty asked.

"One thing was obviously they would have their ups and downs but I was only twelve when he died and was trying to understand my Dad's death" she replied.

"Do you have any idea who wanted to go after your brother" Nick asked.

Rebecca was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Now that you mentioned it, not only my brother was seeing that low life of a counselor but there was something going on with him and his best friend."

"Why would you say it like that?"

"Detective, the counselor did help but it wasn't enough for him to cope with my father's death. I remember when it was after his sessions ended for good, he and his best friend Mitch came home and Sara was with them…

_Flashback_

_Adam and Mitch are at the middle school, waiting for Rebecca to come out at the end of the day. _

"_So uh, everything alright?" Mitch asked. _

"_Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he said. _

"_Sorry dude, I don't you seemed like you're on a different planet" he observed. _

_Adam sighed as he ran his hand through his face and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Mitch. But then again, they were best friends since second grade and he knew Sara in middle school when she and her family moved to town. _

"_Look man, I got something on my mind but you promise not to tell a soul" Adam said. _

"_Not even my own parents?" _

"_Not even them, not until me and Sara figure this out" he replied. _

"_So it does involve her. What did you two do?" Mitch asked. _

"_Well, remember that one weekend at your party when your parents went out of town three weeks ago?" he asked. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Well me and Sara we got well, um" Adam started to say when out of nowhere, Rebecca, then twelve years old pops up in front of them. _

"_Hey sis, ready to go?" Adam asked her. She nodded excitedly and the three of them started walking towards Adam's car. _

"_So what was that about you and Sara…?" _

"_Later dude, not here" Adam said as Rebecca looked at them curiously before they drove off._

_End of flashback._

"They never mentioned it again. Well, at least not in front of me" she said, concluding her story.

"Did you ever find out after your brother died?"

"Not really, I guess it was too painful for my mom to even know until she found out afterwards. I never really asked" she replied.

"We located his best friend, he lives in Pittsburgh now" Nick said, later that night.

"Why all the way out there?"

"Apparently his dad transferred jobs after Adam died, supposedly it was because he didn't want to be around anything about Adam" he replied.

"That seemed a little suspicious" Lilly stated.

"Do we have anything that was going on between the couple?" John asked.

"Still not sure. It did seem off that those two were keeping something from everyone" Scotty replied.

"Could've been anything, unless it was a dark secret that it wasn't meant to know" Will said.

"Whatever it was, must've wanted Adam dead" Lilly said.

**A/n: So sorry for the major delay. RL was in the way but things are okay until when the end of the semester stuff comes around. I do hope to finish this story before then. **

**Until the mean time, you know what to do. Stick around for next time!**

**Signed out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: What were you thinking? Thinking I own Cold Case eh? Well news flash sadly I don't. They belong to the evil CBS who took them off the air. Okay done with my rant however I do own the victim and his family. **

**Chapter 4**

The squad called it a night later that day as they would get back on it tomorrow. During that time, Scotty and Lilly would go talk to Mitch, hoping that they would track him down and find out where he currently lives.

The next afternoon, Scotty and Lilly drive up to a two story house outside of Philly in Pittsburgh. They saw that there was a car parked in the driveway so hopefully he would be home.

They walked up towards the door in the cold November morning and Scotty rang the doorbell. Awhile later, a man who appeared to be in his mid to late thirties with short blonde/brown hair and green eyes, looking at them confusingly.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Mitch Spencer?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah" he replied slowly, unsure of what was going on.

"We're from Homicide" Scotty said.

"Is my wife alright?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine, we're here to talk about your best friend Adam" Lilly replied assuringly.

"Adam, wow, I haven't heard that name in years" he said.

"Do you remember when you last saw him?"

"Only the day before he died. He seemed so worked up over Sara from the month before I never saw him freak out over something" he replied.

"We're thinking that between the three of you something was going on" Scotty said.

"Whoa, it wasn't me that got involved yeah I knew about their situation but I wasn't asked to be part of it" he said.

"Part of what?" Lilly asked.

"It started out about a few weeks before he died. We continued our conversation a few days after the first time he tried to mention it…"

_Flashback_

_The Beatles-Hey Bulldog_

_Mitch and Adam were home by themselves waiting for his mother and sister to get home. _

"_You and Sara are okay right now, right?" Mitch asked. _

"_Yeah, I guess she was having a scare before but she's gotten the stomach flu" Adam replied. _

_Mitch shrugged before a knock on the door surprised them. Adam got up from the couch to answer the door which surprised him as he saw Sara at the door. _

"_Sara, I thought you were sick" he said as she came in. _

"_I need to talk to you" she said softly. _

"_What is it?" he asked. _

"_I went to the doctors and it turned out that my stomach flu wasn't the stomach flu" she replied. _

"_You mean, oh no" he said. _

"_I'm so sorry" she said. _

"_I thought for sure you weren't having it" he said. _

"_I thought so too but the doctor confirmed it" she said. _

"_Was your mom there?" he asked. _

"_No Blake took me and let me tell you now, he's not too thrilled about it" she replied. _

"_Man, my mom is going to kill me it's bad enough that she has enough on her plate" he said. Just as they were talking, Mitch overheard and his eyes were wide. _

_End of flashback_

"After that, well, they tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong" he said.

"What was that big secret that they were talking about?" Lilly asked.

"I guess it doesn't matter now since my best friend's dead and Sara and I lost contact after high school" he said. "Sara was pregnant."

"So Sara was expecting?" John asked the two young detectives later that day.

"Seem so, we got a hold on her medical records and she was only six weeks along" Lilly said.

"Was?"

"She miscarried a week after Adam's death, guess she couldn't handle his death well as it seemed" Scotty said.

"Are we getting to talk to her?"

"She's been hard to contact recently."

"Maybe she felt guilty of the miscarriage?" he suggested.

"I don't think so, she went on living her life it seems" Lilly said. She looked over and saw Sara walking into the precinct.

"I'll handle this" Lilly said as she got up to leave the room.

"Detective, was there any lead?" Sara asked as she approached her.

"Maybe you would want to sit down" she said. They both walked towards Lilly's desk and sat down. "It seemed like you left out something important the last time we talked."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, someone gave out information that could help us out" she said.

"What was it?"

"They said that you were pregnant and miscarried after your boyfriend's death" Lilly replied.

Sara was quiet for a long time. She stared at Lilly in shock as her deep dark secret was revealed.

"I had a feeling Mitch would tell you" she said.

"He only knew, didn't he, besides Adam and your brother" Lilly stated.

She nodded. "I couldn't tell my mom she was too busy with Katie's party and my dad was nowhere around at the time. My brother wanted to kill Adam but I told him not to only because Adam has been through so much at the time with his dad" she said.

"What happened during that time when you were pregnant" Lilly asked.

"Well, we kept it a secret for a few weeks. At the time, I thought that it alright but not until Katie found out and when she found out, it was ugly…"

_Flashback_

_London Calling-The Clash_

_Sara was sitting in her room reading a math book and trying to work on her math homework. She was suddenly interrupted when Katie opened up the door to her room. _

"_Do you mind?" Sara asked hastily. _

"_Sorry I need to borrow that necklace to see if it matches my dress" she said._

"_You could've asked" Sara said. _

"_I did you don't remember" Katie retorted back. _

_She continued to go through one drawer which had Sara's jewelry until she made an interesting discovery. _

"_What are these?" she asked holding up a bottle of prenatal vitamins. Sara looked at her wide eyed as she jumped off the bed and snatched them out of her hand. _

"_It's for a project at school" Sara replied. _

"_Really cause if it was, then why is your name on it?" _

"_So that way no one would mix it up geez," she replied. _

"_Why are you so irritable?" _

"_Because I'm stressed out okay. Can you go now?" Sara snapped. Katie said nothing as she left the room without the necklace in hand. _

_End of flashback_

"After that she put two and two together and she found out" Sara said.

"She didn't react well, did she?"

"Not really. She was pissed because I lied to her and she told me Adam would pay for getting me knocked up."

**A/n: See I told you there would be a twist sort of. You know what I mean. **

**Don't forget to review! Only a few more chapters and it'll be over. I'll be sad though I can't wait to work on my other stories and if I take too long to update, it's because of school, work and I'm finishing up my other baby, Dancing on Thin Air. Go check it out. **

**See you guys next time!**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Cold Case. CBS does or did I don't remember. Go bother them. The End. **

**Chapter 5**

"Found out something that's quite interesting" Will said to Katie as he and Nick went into the interrogation room with John and Scotty watch on the other side of the glass.

"And that is?" Katie asked.

"We found out that you were jealous when you found your sister was knocked up at seventeen" he replied.

"Which would leave motive to kill the boyfriend" Nick added.

"Whoa, I didn't kill her boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "Of course I was beyond furious but that doesn't mean I wanted him out of the picture for good."

"How did you find out that Sara was pregnant?"

"I heard her throwing up in the bathroom a few days after she and I fought. I thought it was just the flu myself and I didn't want her sick for my party. I was taking out the bathroom trash when her pregnancy test fell out. I thought it was my mother's but then I realized she stopped having kids after she miscarried when I was seven. I put two and two together and well, that's how I found out" she replied.

"Did you ever confront her about it?"

"She told me later that day when our parents weren't home. I was pissed when I found out Blake knew only because he forced her to go to the doctors. When I saw Adam, I was beyond furious" she said.

_Flashback_

_What is Love-Haddaway_

_Katie is home by herself one Wednesday afternoon before the rest of her family comes home. She could hear Sara making a snack in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Katie got up to answer it. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Katie asked venomously. _

"_I came here to see my girlfriend who happened to be your sister" Adam replied, trying to keep the peace. _

"_You should consider yourself lucky to even be alive" she said. "You knocked up my sister!" _

"_You don't think I know that?" he snapped. "I'm going to be there for her and my child if you think I'm going to run off." _

"_Stay away from my sister and my family if you know what's good for you" she threatened. _

"_Katie!" Sara said in shock. "Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Katie turned to look at her sister and then at Adam before storming off up to her room._

_End of flashback_

"So you threatened him to stay away?"

"Yep he didn't bother to listen to me considering he was invited to my sweet sixteen and I couldn't uninvited him with the seats being paid for already at the time" she said. "But you know, deep down with all the drama, I was happy for her."

"Got the fingerprints back from CSU, turned out that those prints belonged to Adam's" Nick confirmed.

"So he took a picture of himself being dead?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"Unless the camera fell out of his hands and the shutter button snapped the picture, those things do happen" he said.

"Whatever it was, someone was there when the picture was taken so whoever it was pushed him down the stairs" she said.

"Also I did a background check on who was the owner of the camera and you'll never guess whose camera it is" he said.

"Whose?"

"It belonged to S. Moore" he replied.

"Sara's camera?"

He nodded in confirmation.

Later on that night, Sara was working in the coffee shop as she saw the last few customers out. She looked at the calendar that was near the menu. Only a few more days until the wedding, she thought to herself. She also wanted to have hoped that Adam's murder would be solved but deep down, she knew it would be impossible.

She went into the backroom to find the mop and bucket of water when she heard the door open.

"We're closed" she called out. She heard nothing but footsteps. She rolled her eyes and groaned before she dropped everything to let whoever it was to leave.

"Didn't you hear me before, I said that we're closed" she said stopping short only to see Scotty there.

"I know that you're closed but this can't wait" he said.

"Can it wait until tomorrow detective, I have to close up and be home" Sara said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"We found that the camera with the picture developed in it was yours" he said.

"So that doesn't mean anything" she said.

"It could mean that you happened to take it when he was dead" Scotty said.

"I told you guys before I was in the hall when he was gone" she said. "If you think I killed him, you better have proof that I did."

"The camera belonged to you" he said.

"So? I didn't have it on me, wait why should I tell you about any of it?" she asked defensively.

"You were the one who wanted us to solve this."

"Yeah only to find out what happened, not pinpoint the murder on me" she said. She turned away, blinking back a few tears. "Have you ever lost someone you loved?"

Scotty remained silent at the question. He knew what it felt like. He continued to look at her as she stared out the window. "Not only I lost Adam, I lost my baby a few weeks later, I didn't know how to even get through those times. I felt that a part of me died in those few weeks" she said.

She turned to look at Scotty straight in the eye. "We started talking about our future that night…"

_Flashback_

_Another night-McCoy_

_The decorations were around and people were either talking or dancing. Sara is sitting a table almost near the DJ booth by herself. She was wearing a dark green spaghetti strap dress with black heels to match. _

"_Here's some water" Adam said. _

"_Are you feeling alright?" she asked. _

"_Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing" he said. _

"_I'm fine, no more morning sickness today" she replied. _

"_Are you still worried about the baby?" _

"_Every day but I'm more worried about Katie spilling the beans. She said she wouldn't tell Mom and Dad but I don't know" she said. _

"_I'm waiting until after this weekend to tell my mother. Knowing her, she won't be too thrilled about it" he said. _

"_No kidding, we're only in high school still we're way to young" she said. "And no I'm not considering getting rid of it if that's what you're implying." _

"_I'm not and I knew since the moment you found out and how you feel about abortion" he said. _

_Sara looked over and had a confused look on her face. "What is it?" he asked. Adam turned around to see Mitch standing by the doorway looking at the couple. _

"_I'll be back" he said, getting up. _

"_Okay but hurry" she said as she watched Adam walk away to meet up with his friend. _

_End of flashback_

"Mitch was there?" Scotty asked.

"Yep and I don't know why though. I never did find out" she replied. "But I do know one thing though. Adam loved me like no other person. He was going to be there for the baby. Maybe if he was alive, things would've been different."

**A/n: I'm so sorry for this long delay. Finals and school and RL were kicking my ass. But now that's over, I've found time to write. I think the next two chapters will be the last. It depends on how the story plays out. **

**Don't forget to review. Thanks for the patience and support. You guys rock. **

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own CC. Only own the victim and family. **

**Chapter 6**

"You lied to us Mitch" Will said as he, Mitch and Lilly were in the interrogation room the next day.

"Whoa, lied? What are you talking about?" Mitch asked.

"We found out that you showed up to Sara's sister's sweet 16 that night wanting to see Adam" Lilly replied.

"It's not what you think" he said.

"Really, then do care to explain."

Mitch became quiet for a minute before he spoke. "I didn't say anything about that earlier because I know it would look bad enough on my part" he said.

"Why did you go there that night then?" Will asked.

"I went there that night to talk to Adam. To make him see that well, make that; I thought what he was doing was a mistake" he replied.

"What mistake would that be?" Lilly asked.

"Throwing his future away. I mean I may not be his dad but I kept my eye on him as a promise to his mom" he said.

_Flash back_

_The men walked out of the hall and headed down the hallway so no one wouldn't hear their conversation. _

"_Bro what the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked. _

"_I think you're making a big mistake" Mitch replied. _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I was thinking about it and I can't let you throw everything away for a baby just yet" he said. _

_Adam looked baffled at this revelation. "I thought you were with me on this" he said softly. _

"_I am and Sara is a great girl I know that and hell you know that but for what it's worth I don't think you guys raising a kid would be such a great idea" he said. _

"_I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting you know how Sara feels about that." _

"_Dude, all I'm saying is use adoption to help the baby have a safe and secure home" Mitch said. _

"_I guess you're right" Adam said. "As much I hate to say it, I don't want to have the responsibility just yet. I hope Sara understands that." _

"_You better bet your ass she hopes" a voice interrupted them. They looked and saw Katie standing there along with the boys at the bottom of the stairs. _

_With Sara's camera in hand. _

_End of flashback._

"Katie had her sister's camera?" Will asked incredulously.

"Yep and I just left after that. I went home and went to bed early. The next day I got a call saying my best friend died" he said.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she saw Scotty and Nick walk into her apartment later that afternoon.

"Looks like you were with Adam that night" Nick replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Katie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were there at the stairs where Adam fell to his death and it turns out you had your sister's camera with her" Scotty said.

"I only took her camera because she asked me to hold on to it" she said.

"That's not what we heard."

Katie looked at the detectives nervously before she walked over to the window. She stared out into the neighborhood, knowing that this may be the last time she'll ever get to see it for a good while.

"I didn't mean to hurt him" she said softly.

"But you did" Nick said.

"Because he was going to hurt my sister" she cried out. "I was going to threatened him by telling my mother but I didn't mean for it to get out of control…"

_Flashback_

_It was only Adam and Katie at the bottom of the stairs and a second ago Mitch left the hall. Katie had a death glare set on Adam while he looked a bit nervous. _

"_Want to explain what that was all about?" she asked. _

"_I rather not go into it, especially with you" he replied as he headed upstairs._

"_You were going to bail on my sister, were you?" Katie hissed as she followed him until they both got to the top of the stairs. _

"_Look while it may not be any of your business, but I think that it would be for the best if Sara was to give the baby up for adoption" he said. _

"_You know how much that would devastate her? Yes she's worried about becoming a teen mom and ruining her life but that doesn't give you the right to go ahead and decide what's best for her" she said. _

_Adam looked at Katie with a shocked expression. "I'm not deciding for her" he said. _

"_Oh really? Then maybe you should've thought of that before you knocked up my sister" she said coldly. _

"_Then maybe you should stop being a complete bitch to her. She didn't do anything to you she loves you but what do you give back in return? Being a complete cold heartless bitch" he snapped. _

_He started to walk away when Katie grabs roughly on his arm. He lost his balance and falls to the side and tumbles down the stairs. On the way down, he grabs the camera out of Katie's hands as he tumbles down. His body lands at the bottom of the stairs in a weird position and the camera goes off. _

_Katie lets out a gasp as she runs down the stairs and grabs the camera before taking off down the hall, leaving Adam's lifeless body behind. _

_End of flashback_

Music-In the fields of Gold by Sting.

Katie is being led out of the apartment by Vera and Scotty in handcuffs.

Mitch is seen walking down the street and entering a building.

Elle is staring at an old picture of Sara and Adam together as she is in the living room.

Lilly is giving Sara back her camera as Sara gives a sad smile while an older man is with her and comforting her.

Will and Stillman are in storage putting away Adam's box which is now labeled **CLOSED.**

Sara is standing in a room wearing a white dress as a seamstress is putting on the final touches. She looked up in the mirror and sees the spirit of Adam, smiling at her while she returns as well.

Adam takes one last look at Sara before he disappears.

**A/n: I decided to make this the last chapter seeing it would be dragging this out for a good while. Hope this is worth the wait. **

**Also I got another story in the works. Yes it's definitely a Lilly/Scotty pairing and I'm still working out the plot so bear the patience!**

**Thanks for the support and patience with this story! I'm sorry it took forever to update but what can you do about it?**

**Signing out for now,  
Spikeluver89**


End file.
